Dimensional Collision
by DWireRaisin
Summary: In a battle with the Green Goblin, Peter and the team run into many super powered teens with one thing in common They all have the same father, Peter Parker.


Dimensions collide

**This idea came to me because people enjoy pairing Peter up with a lot of different people and when I thought of what it would be like to be faced with the repercussions of entering a relationship with a person and what complications a child would bring, I found inspiration to write this story.**

**The main plot is that it's a typical day for Peter Parker as he divides his time between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. He fights the Green Goblin but during this fight encounters many super powered teenagers, all around his age. **

**Through flash backs of their life we learn that each is an offspring of Peter's and a female character. (Sorry Spider/Nova fans but reproduction plays a big part in this.) **

**I have created four children of Peter Parker based off of a poll I have done over the past month and have created a history ,world, back story, and power set based off of both parents.**

**If you have an idea for a pairing that I have not come up with go ahead and post your idea as a review. Be sure to include a brief history of the world they live in what child they had and what powers they gained from both parents. See Jenifer Hardy or Jane Howlet for example because they have the best use of combined powers.**

…

Olivia Ayala (17).

Her mother, Ava Ayala (39) is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and lives in an almost perfect world guarded by the being known as Ultron. It is known that her father Peter Parker (Died at age 22) fought Ultron in a great war that lead to the death of many heroes but in a final attack that led to his death was able to somehow bring Hank Pym's creation to its full potential.

Powers:

Olivia has heightened reflexes like her mother and father but is not the current wielder of the tiger talisman and therefore does not have any of her mother's tiger related abilities.

She can stick to walls and has superior strength and speed that surpass a normal human but not as much as her father.

Olivia's spider-sense is enhanced to what is known as Spider sense 2.0, thanks to her mother's training and can now detect physical weaknesses of her enemies as well as warns her of danger.

History:

Olivia has great resentment to her mother, Ava Ayala, the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and longs to know more about her father, Peter Parker, who is credited for stopping the machine known as Ultron during the Great War. She is intelligent like her father due to a photographic memory but is also headstrong and stubborn like her mother.

Jenifer Hardy (17)

History:

Jenifer is the offspring of Peter Parker (36) and Felicia Hardy (40). When Felicia Hardy found out she was pregnant she confronted Peter Parker about his ability to start a family the way he currently was. Peter who was currently working for the Bugle was content with a humble living if it was in service of his city.

Bothered by his choice Felicia broke up with him and returned to a life of crime in order to take care of herself and ensure her daughter had a financially sound and extravagant upbringing that Felicia herself did not have when she was a child. She then gave birth to Jenifer Hardy who she trained as best she could till she was one day captured and arrested. Jenifer now age seventeen is living with her father for the first time. Up to this point neither knew of the others existence. Peter is also currently dating Detective Jean Dewolfe.

Powers and Abilities:

Jenifer lacks her father's bio magnetic abilities and therefore cannot adhere to surfaces.

She does have his speed, agility and reflexes.

Also included is a spider sense that has been altered due to Felicia's low probability alteration abilities (bad luck power) she now generates low Probability fields around herself that react to those who wish her harm, subconsciously as a defensive measure.

She also has pheromone control and can attract members of the opposite sex also in rare cases members of the same sex.

May "mayday" Parker (16)

Daughter of Peter Parker (41) and Mary Jane (39)

This universe Peter Parker retired the mantle of spider-man after sustaining an injury to the leg that led to the amputation of everything below the knee. When offered to replace the leg with a cybernetic prosthetic from Tony Stark he refused saying it was a sign to stop so he can raise his daughter in a non-violent life. Since then his daughter had started displaying powers similar to Peter's and after the Green goblin returned and attacked the Parker Family, Peter gave in to teaching everything he knew about his powers to his daughter so she could defend herself if he was never around, despite his wife's protests.

Powers and abilities:

May Parker has a more advanced knowledge of her bio magnetic powers and can repulse objects as well as attract them but not without great concentration. She can stick to the walls but again requires great concentration.

She also has superior strength, speed, and reflexes but has learned to not rely solely on them.

Jane Howlet:

Daughter of Peter Parker (38) and Laura Howlet (looks 22 actually 37 years") who conceived a child at age 21. Peter was willing to drop out of school to support her and the child but didn't when out of Laura Howlet's advice to "finish what he was doing first". Laura lives at Xavier school for gifted youngsters with her daughter Jane while Peter finished and got his masters in molecular biology. At age twenty six Peter was hired as a counselor and part time teacher at the Xavier institute. It wasn't till recently at age 16 that Jane's dormant X gene went active and mutated the child into a Man Spider. Peter was able to develop a temporary serum that reverses and holds the mutation at manageable levels. She must be injected every 24 hours and has a device attached to her that administers the dose at proper increments

Powers:

Near instantaneous regeneration.

Super strength, Speed, and reflexes

Paralytic venom from her teeth

Produces organic webbing through her body. But is unable to use it without a modified device created by her father.

Teeth bone and nail density that of metal due to mutation.

Man-Spider Powers

Stronger strength

Can climb walls.

Paralytic webbing

Hardened skin.

…

**D Wire, sorry about the late updates with Revelations. I have been spending most my time with the cover art for revelation that I am working on with my sister, alucard number 13 and hopefully will have more frequent posts after December as these last couple of months have fallen within my families birthdays and have taken up most of my thought, time and concentration. As for the idea I have posted if you have a pairing you would prefer to see and a creative use of powers to go with them post as a review. Be sure to include history powers and ages of child and parents.**


End file.
